


Meeting Faybelle's Mom

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [11]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, dark fairy? the dark fairy?, lol idk what to call faybelle's mom??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Faybelle takes Briar to meet her mom. Both girls are justifiably nervous about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of another part to this fic!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10143725
> 
> This was a request for an anon on Tumblr!

“I’m just warning you, my mom is kind of… eccentric.”

“Okay,” Briar patiently repeated to Faybelle. They were about halfway up the long spiral staircase to Faybelle’s mom’s place. Faybelle had been saying very similar things every few feet.

“Okay. Alright.” Faybelle lapsed into silence, making it up three more stairs. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” she burst out, unable to contain herself.

“Faybelle, I’ll be fine.”

Faybelle took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, which was ultimately ineffective. “Okay. I mean, though, I know you _think_ you’ll be good. But you haven’t met her yet, and-”

“Is this all because she doesn’t know we’re dating yet?”

Faybelle blinked. “Yes. And no. And I am going to tell her. As soon as we get in there. But you’re still going to be uncomfortable, whether or not I-”

“It’s okay. Faybelle, relax.” Briar stepped closer to the fairy, and pulled her into her chest in a comforting hug. Faybelle sighed contentedly as Briar placed her chin on her head. “Whatever happens happens, okay? It’ll be good.”

“Alright. Okay, I believe you.” The two rested like that for a few moments, then Briar released the girl, and they continued walking. Faybelle turned around a couple more times, but Briar just nodded at her, and the fairy would flush an icy blue and continue walking.

When they reached the top of the stairs, though, Faybelle paused before the giant wooden door. “I just want you to prepare yourself,” she mumbled, grabbing the handle. “I promise, she’s not really so bad. But her decorating, it’s just a little…” At a loss for words, all Faybelle could do was push the door open to release a glowing, dark light.

The room was… a lot to take in. Especially for the future Sleeping Beauty. Briar admittedly stumbled back into the stairwell at first glance, completely appalled.

The space was absolutely _coated_ in spindles. She’d hardly ever seen more than one or two in real life, because her parents kept her away from them. She’d only seen pictures. But there were easily thirty or more in there, all glowing very creepily and looking very dangerous.

“Faybelle, is that you?” A voice called from inside. Scared, yet curious to catch a glimpse of the famed dark fairy, Briar forced herself to the door to peek inside.

There was Faybelle, being confronted by a much taller, much scarier fairy dressed in dark blue robes. The woman had a big smile, but even that looked pretty creepy to Briar, like the smile of an animal before it ate you. “Faybelle, it’s been so long! You don’t come home nearly as often as you used to, what’s happening to you? And you said you were bringing a friend?” Faybelle’s mom glanced around. Briar tried to duck back behind the door but it was too late, she had been spotted. Faybelle’s mother quickly flew over and swept her inside, holding Briar close with an icy cold arm. Both Faybelle and Briar gulped.

“Oooh, let me guess.” The dark fairy tapped her chin. “This is… the daughter of the evil queen?”

“Uhh, no,” Faybelle said with a nervous laugh.

“Candy witch, then?”

“No.”

Now, Faybelle’s mom paused, really taking in Briar. “Roses,” she muttered, thinking. Then, her face lit up. “The queen of hearts!”

“No, mom.” Faybelle flapped over and grabbed Briar, tearing her from her mother’s hands. She dropped Briar onto the ground, a step in front of an enchanted spindle, but kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Bravely, she took in a deep breath. The room hung in wait. “Mom, this is… Briar. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty.” And as if that wasn’t enough, she added the big shocker. “And also, we’re dating.”

Briar had never known that you could hear the sound of a jaw dropping before, but the dark fairy’s chin fell so far that it almost hit a spindle. Briar smiled, hesitantly, waving to the fairy who had absolute murder in her eyes. She could already tell that this was going to be a very, very long visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
